american or british
by the third legion45
Summary: harry thought he was alone in the wizarding world but after a letter from Gringotts told him about a lost family. now he wants know why this was hidden from him.
American or British? By third legion 45

Full summary: Perseus Jackson or Perseus Potter? Percy Jackson took a blood test that gave him the shock of his life. Across the pond, harry finds out he has an older brother, how will they battle the two forces in Britain?

The blood results

Perseus Jackson opened his mailbox and pulled out the contents inside. "Bills, Bills, newspaper, flyer…" he stopped as he looked at the envelope in his hand. He opened it very quickly.

Test results

Perseus Jackson

Unknown lily Evans sally Jackson adopted mother

Error deceased

Brother Harry Potter

Percy stopped reading and crammed the letter in his pocket and jumped in his car, a dark blue with a solid white stripe down the middle 1969 Pontiac gto. Percy gunned the classic down the road toward camp half-blood. Percy furiously shifted into the next gear as he thought if Chiron knew. One way or another he was finding his brother.

Camp Half-blood

Chiron was teaching archery when he heard an engine roar. Turning quickly, Chiron saw a blue and white Pontiac GTO fly from the crest of the hill. Chiron pulled an arrow out and readied his bow as a precaution. The car slid to a stop near the dining pavilion. The driver door opened and stepped out was a very pissed off Percy Jackson. Chiron took a couple of unconscious steps backwards at the amount of anger he was throwing off. "What is the meaning of this Jackson?" shouted an arrogant Ares camper. Percy wordlessly drew his old .44 magnum and shot the campers leg. Percy calmly holstered his weapon and walked toward Chiron. His eyes flashed with anger but his voice was deceptively calm. "Now, Chiron pray tell me why you thought I would not find out about my brother!?'' Chiron looked like he just shit his figurative pants.

London, England

Harry Potter sat in a waiting room to hear his so called crimes. He was Pissed off at Dumbledore who had isolated harry from his friends for the summer after Cedric's death. Just before he entered the courtroom an owl flew in with a letter from Gringotts. Harry opened the letter and read the contents.

 _Dear MR Potter, we have recently found the original Potter will. After unsealing the will we read something that shocked us all of us Goblins. You have an older Brother MR Potter. He was at your grandparent's house when Lord Voldemort attacked your parents' house. It seems that Professor Dumbledore blocked your mental link and obliviated anybody who knew about your brother. We have sent some letters to him and he replied. He said he will be here in a week._

 _Hope you have a wonderful day._ _ **Signed RAgnorack**_

 _ **Potter vault manager**_

Harry went into the hearing determined to meet his older brother. After he left the hearing harry did not go back to number twelve Grimauld place but to Gringotts to read the original will. His parents left him and his brother Potter mansion, and godrics hollow along with other things needed to wage war on the dark lord. Swords, shields, bows and arrows, guns and explosives. Harry picked out an old pistol and a rifle and hid them in his trunk along with a lot of ammo.

 **Throne room**

"Perseus, why have you come before us today?" asked Zeus. Percy silently rose from the kneeling position he was in and handed him the letter he received. Zeus read the letter and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "I understand what you want young Perseus and I agree. You have what you need packed?" Percy nodded. "What does the _boy_ want father?" spat Athena. Zeus looked at Percy with a silent question on his face. Percy shook his head. "I leave in three days and won't return for three years." Zeus nodded and shrunk down to human size and gave Percy a hug. "Go find your brother and bring him home to us." He whispered as he let go. Percy nodded and left silently just like the way he came in. "Your daughter has broken the hero of Olympus Athena." Zeus said.

Camp half blood

Percy parked his car in the garage behind his cabin that he helped the Hephaestus install.


End file.
